Pase lo que pase,Te amaré
by Esmeralda Li
Summary: Una historia que demuestra que una persona es capaz de todo...por la persona que amas...


Pase lo que pase,Te amaré

Esta es una nueva historia de Saint Seiya,dia rara pero en fin,es algo que se le ocurrio a mi que les guste.

Capítulo 1: Preguntas

Shun se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación,pensando en esa persona,en su amor correspondido,que él en un principio no supo corresponder,tenía que decircelo,tenía que decirle lo que sentía,entregarle su amor,su corazón,pero si hacia eso,no sabria que le responderia,si ella,su amada,se habria aferrado demaciado a las leyes amazónicas...Si era como el pensaba,estaría perdido,nunca podria estar con ella como él queria,sin embargo el estaba equivocado,ella lo amaba con todo su corazón,lo esperaba día y noche,rezaba por que jamás le sucediera algo malo en las batallas a las que él y sus amigos se último que supo ella sobre él,fue la peor noticia,ella se enteró fue que él habia quedado poseído por Hades y que no sabía si habia sobrevivido a tal poseción,estaba triste,desconsolada en aquella isla,para más problemas tenía a Reda que la quería conquistar a como de lugar,la queria hacer suya de cualquier forma,queria hacerla olvidar aquel hombre,aquel chico que conocio en el entrenamiento,de hermosos cabellos y ojos verde esmeralda...

-Shun...¿Donde estarás? ¿Te encontrarás bien? - En ese momento a la amazona del Camaleón le brotaron de sus ojos una lágrimas de angustia,tristeza,parada frente al mar,con su máscara en la mano,cruzada de brazos,con el viento rozando su blanca piel...y no podiendo ver aquel hombre con el que soñaba estar toda su vida,eternamente...

-June,Te amo... - Esas fueron las únicas palabras que le salieron a Shun,mirando a la luna.-Mi vida,¿Donde estarás? Debo saberlo,no resisto más,mañana mismo iré a la Isla de Andrómeda a buscarte...y por fin confesarte todo...cuanto te amo...

El caballero empezó a empacar algunas de sus pertenencias en una maleta,para mañana mismo ir a aquella isla,donde el suponia que estaria su amor...Al día siguiente Shun fue a comprar los boletos para viajar a la Isla,esos boletos eran para ese mismo día, dentro de unas pocas horas.

En la Isla de Andrómeda,estaba June sentada en unas rocas frente al mar...

-Buenos días preciosa June - Se escucho decir a Reda que con su mano se acerco a la máscara de June con intenciones de quitárcela,lo cual,hizó que June le diera un golpe en la cara

-¡Reda te la última vez te advertí que te pegaria! La próxima te irá peor - June estaba enfurecida Reda quizo quitarle a máscara en varias ocaciones

-Se que algún día estarás conmigo June...¿O a caso estas enamorada?

-Claro que no!

-Pues entonces dame una oportunidad June

-Reda ya discutimos esto,dejame en paz,nunca te daré una oportunidad,no insistas,ya llegará una persona que te ame,pero yo no soy...

-¿Entonces quien? June,yo te amo,dame una oportunidad,dime a que hombre se la darias,si me dices que ya alguien robó tu corazón,me rendiré...

-Reda lo que me pides es demaciado para mi...yo...yo...no puedo...

-Por que June? Acaso es Spica?

-No no es él!

-Entonces quien? Es ese niñito cobarde que se llevó la Armadura?

-¡No es un niñito cobarde! Logró cosas que tu jamás podrás - June estaba hecha una furia,esos comentarios que hacia Reda le producian mucho enojo.

-¿Cómo que? Por ejemplo...como enamorarte...¿no? Eso es lo único que hizo bien ese niñito!

-No! -June empezó a hablar muy alto

-No que June? Porque no me lo dices...

-Porque no...-June paso de hablar fuerte a casi un hilo de voz - Porque no puedo,lo siento,pero no puedo...-se fue llorando dejando a Reda con una gran duda : ¿Acaso Shun era esa persona que June amaba?

Shun estaba abordando el barco que lo llevaria a la Isla,y no podia sacarce de la cabeza a June,en como se le confesaria...

-No se como se lo diré,pero nesecito hacerlo,no puedo aguantar más,la amo,y ella tiene derecho a saberlo...

En el santuario de Grecia,estaban los caballeros dorados,ya recuperados despues de la batalla con Hades,estaba Aioria en la 4 casa con Máscara Mortal

-Máscara dime una cosa,¿Alguna vez te has...? Bueno...

-Aioria El gran León de la quinta casa tiene verguenza? -Pregunto Mascara con un tono de burla

-Oye,eso no es gracioso...

-Si claro como no,eso es porque no te estas viendo...

-Eso no es cierto

-Bueno ya,qe me querias preguntar...

-Pues...¿Alguna vez sentistes algo especial por alguien?

-Creo que eso no es una pregunta para que yo te responda Aioria...

-¿Por que no? No me vas a decir que nunca te distes un beso,o nunca tuvistes novia...

-No es eso,es que jamás eh sentido algo,como amor por alguien...

Un silencio incómodo se hizo en la 4 casa...

-Disculpame no debipreguntarte eso -Se disculpo Aioria mirando hacia otro lado

-Descuida,no susede nada..¿A que se debe esa pregunta?

-Mira...no es facil...

-¿El león esta ciendo domado por alguna leona?

-No esxactamente...más que una leona...un águila...

-Aioria estas enamorado de Marín?

-Asi es...

-De todas las amazonas que hay te enamorastes de una brava...

-Eso es el problema,si me le confiezo,de seguro me rechazará...

-Debes de intentarlo Aioria...

Continuará...


End file.
